Vegeta and Bulma
by DarkPrincess1
Summary: This has a really famous sonnet in the beginning. The story is not based on the sonnet though
1. Prolouge

Vegeta & Bulma

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z!!!

A/N: Guess where this famous sonnet is from! (Very obvious)

Prologue:

_**Two households, both alike in dignity, **_

_**In fair Verona where we lay our scene,**_

_**From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,**_

_**Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.**_

_**From forth the fatal loins of these two foes **_

_**A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; **_

_**Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows**_

_**Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.**_

_**The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, **_

_**And the continuance of their parents' rage,**_

_**Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,**_

_**Is now the two hour traffic of our stage;**_

_**The which if you with patient ears attend,**_

_**What here shall miss, our toil shall strife to mend.**_

A/N: You guessed it, it the prologue from William Shakespeare's famous play, Romeo & Juliet. Now where is this story headed to? I really don't know!!!

DarkAngel


	2. Act I

Vegeta & Bulma

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball Z! I wish I did though!

A/N* And with that prologue, this story here begins the tragic love story of Vegeta and Bulma...

**Act 1**

Scene 1

_*******On Earth*******_

"Dr Briefs, a letter has just arrived, it's from Namek!" Peter the mail boy said.

"Bring it fourth at once," Dr Briefs said motioning for him to hand him the letter. He read it and chuckled. "We've been invited to the conference on Namek. When will they stop trying to solve our problems!" Dr Briefs put the letter down on the table rather violently. He knew he had to go so none of his men would be killed by those tailed freaks. [A/N* Very cute tailed freaks]

Scene Two

_*******On Vegetasei*******_

"Your Highness, there has been a letter from Namek," Abram the royal mail man arrived with the news.

"Bring it fourth at once," King Vegeta said for Brolli, his trusted guard to fetch the mail. "We've been invited to the conference on Namek. When will they stop trying to solve our problems!" King Vegeta said frustratedly. [A/N* That was the Royal We. You see, normally, in the royal family, you call I, we. Sorry, just thought you'd like to know.]

Scene Three

**_*****On Namek*****_**

"Astrofer, do you think they'll come?" Dende asked his elder. 

"Off course, at least I think they are. I just hope that they're not screaming at us for doing this! I just don't want to see another Romeo and Juliet Story." Astrofer said.

Scene Four

_*******Back On Earth*******_

"Honey, are you going to go to Namek?" Mrs. Briefs asked her husband.

"yes, we're both going," Dr Briefs said. "I just hope that this time, we can make up."

"That'll be great!" Mrs. Briefs kissed her husband on the cheeks and caused him to blush.

"Go pack now, we're leaving in precisely an hour," Dr Briefs look at his watch and said.

"One Hour! I better go and pack my clothes, what should I wear?" Mrs. Briefs fumbled around trying to get all her stuff ready while Dr Briefs laughed heartedly.

Scene Five

**_*****On Vegetasei again*****_**

"Brolli informed us that you'll be leaving to go to Namek this afternoon," The Queen said. [A/N* Remember the Royal We.]

"We shall be," King Vegeta wrapped his arms around his darling wife.

"When are you leaving?" The Queen asked.

"We shall be leaving in an hour," King Vegeta said emphasizing the we. 

"You mean you?" The Queen asked to make sure.

"No, I mean we," King Vegeta smirked at his Queen and saw the shocked expression. 

"I love you," The Queen gave King Vegeta a sweet kiss on the lips.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N* That was a really short Act. But next I'll be introducing Bulma and Vegeta. Both with different partners but get together in a strange way. Wanna know? 

Then don't miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z


	3. Act II

**Vegeta and Bulma**

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ!!!!!!!!! I don't own the prologue either!!!!! 

A/N* Hope you like it! This chapter actually has got to do with Vegeta and Bulma.

**Act 2**

**Scene One**

  
*****On Earth*****

Yamcha was swimming in the lake and Bulma was on shore writing her assignment for University. When she crept around, grabbed all of Yamcha's clothes and ran away with it. Too bad Yamcha realized and ran after her only in his boxers. 

"Bulma! you get back here!" Yamcha screamed as his girlfriend ran away with his clothes. 

"You have to catch me first!" Bulma exclaimed.

'Ok, here I come," Yamcha flew towards her and tackled her to the ground. "Give up?" 

"Never," Bulma pushed his aside and kept on running, leaving his clothes behind. Yamcha dressed and chased after her. Bulma ran back home and landed head first in the grass as Yamcha tackled her again.

"Never say never," Bulma locked her arms around her boyfriends neck gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

**Scene Two**

*****On Vegetasei*****

Vegeta and Chartzee were sparring in the backyard of the Palace when Vegeta knocked Chartzee down. 

"Onna, get up. If We want to fight that sorry excuse for a saiyan again, We have to train." Vegeta demanded. [A/N* incase you forgot... the royal we and the _'sorry excuse for a saiyan'_ is Goku. Hey don't flame me, Vegeta said it not me.]

"Onna? Women? Chartzee?" Vegeta walked over and saw that his "friend" was out cold. "Oh, crap... now I have no one to train with. She was the only one who could keep up!"

Chartzee grabbed Vegeta by the arm and slammed him down hard. "Expect the unexpected." She laughed as Vegeta powered up.

"You should never mess with the great Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta flew after Chartzee while she screamed and flew as fast as she can. "You just wait till we catch you!"

**Scene Three**

*****On Namek*****

"Good day Briefs," King Vegeta with his Queen around his arms and said as they met outside Akara's dome.

"You too King Vegeta," Briefs said,

"Greetings King Vegeta and Dr Briefs." Dexina, the elder greeted them both "I am ever so glad you could make it." He shook the two leader's hands. "Now let's get down to business shall we."

Both King Vegeta and Dr Briefs sat down and looked at each other.

"I gather you already know why I invited you," Dexina said. "Last year, there were many causalities. And they are manly killed by this feud. We have to put a stop to this before you wipe out yourselves." Dexina paused and looked up. "We have a contract, organised by Kami and Dende. This is a very big sacrifice, but it's a small price to pay for a piece of mind."

"Well, what is it?" King Vegeta asked.

"King Vegeta, you have a son named Vegeta, nearly to the mating age right? And Dr Briefs, you have a daughter named Bulma and is nearly to the age she shall marry right?" Dexina said slowly.

"You mean that we shall have our children marry/mate each other?" Dr Briefs looked straight at the equally surprised and disturbed.

"Precisely, it's the only way that both sides will trust each other," Dexina explained. "And if you won't agree to these terms... then you'll have to deal with the consequences."

"Ok, so you say that it's the only way?" King Vegeta squeezed his wife's hand a little harder then before.

"Yes, it is for the best," Dexina convinced the long faced rulers.

"Alright, Vegeta doesn't seem to be involved in any girls right now so I guess that means we agree to it as long as the Briefs are okay with it," King Vegeta sighed after a long silence.

"And Yamcha is all wrong for Bulma, I guess we agree to it too," Dr Briefs agreed.

"That's great, now sign here for the contract of seal," Dexina held out a long scroll and both parties signed it.

"By the way Briefs, what were we holding a grudge against each other for anyway?" King Vegeta asked.

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue what so ever," Dr Briefs laughed at their foolishness.

"We'll have to get back to our places and break the news to the kids," King Vegeta smiled.

"So when is the big day?" Dr Briefs asked.

"How about the next at full moon," King Vegeta asked.

"That is on Friday!" Dr Briefs exclaimed.

"We still have a whole week, not to worry. We'll have the ceremony here, on Namek with Dexina as the witness." King Vegeta suggested.

"Sure, why not," Dr Briefs stepped into his capsule. "Until we meet again, friend."

"Yes, we shall be quite busy during this week, friend," King Vegeta laughed and helped his wife into their ship.

**Scene Four**

*****On Vegetasei*****

"Prince Vegeta, your parents request a meeting with you," Nappa reported and interrupted Chartzee and Vegeta "sparring."

"Oh, is it important?" Vegeta asked.

"It seemed that way sir," Nappa led the way, leaving Chartzee by herself.

"Greetings father, mother," Vegeta bowled.

"Come here son, we have something important to discuss with you," King Vegeta claimed.

"Yes father?" Vegeta asked.

"We were on Namek today discussing our positions and we decided to... have you mate the daughter of Briefs." King Vegeta said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Vegeta practically screamed. "There is no way on Vegetasei that I am going to mate a human!"

"I'm sorry son , you have no choice in the matter," King Vegeta said firmly. 

"Mother, what about you?" Vegeta pleaded.

"It's for the best," the Queen said.

"Fine, you don't care anyway!" Vegeta just rushed out and flew down to Kakarot's house.

**Scene Five**

  
*****On Earth*****

"Bulma sweetie, your father and I would like to talk to you," Mrs. Briefs called out.

"Mum, dad, how did the meeting go?" Bulma asked.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about," Dr Briefs cleared his throat. 

"What is it? You seem so serious," Bulma took a seat across from her parents.

"Well, one of the terms on the contract was for you to marry the Prince of Vegetasei and we agreed." Dr Briefs took a deep breath and wished his daughter's reaction wouldn't be so destructive.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Bulma practically screamed. "There is no way on Earth that I am going to marry a man with a tail!"

"Bulma, I wish you would calm down. Just think, you will become a Princess," Mrs. Briefs smiled.

"But I don't want to rule Monkeys!" Bulma was on the verge of tears.

"Now that is quite enough young lady. You are marrying Prince Vegeta and that is final! End of discussion" Dr Briefs banged his fist on the table.

"Well FINE!!!!!" Bulma bolted out of the room and decided to go to her best friend Chi Chi's place.

**Scene Six**

*****On Vegetasei*****

"Kakarot!" Vegeta banged on the door.

"Oh hey Prince Vegeta, come on in," Kakarot smiled as he opened the door. "What's the matter?"

"My parents are making me marry the daughter of Briefs." Vegeta blurted.

"From Earth, why?" Kakarot asked.

"To stop a stupid feud." Vegeta sat down on a chair.

"And you don't want to marry her," Kakarot offered Vegeta a drink.

"I don't know her!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Well tell me the whole story," Kakarot sat down across from him.

And Vegeta did. From start to finish and every single thing that his parents said.

"So, this looks like you have to marry her. Just think this as a sacrifice for our planet, ok?" Kakarot said.

"You will throw me a good bachelor party?" Vegeta asked.

"The best," Kakarot patted him on his back.

"Oh, by the way, after this whole is over, I am ready for that duel." Vegeta smirked and flew off.

*****On Earth*****

"So that's what happened," Bulma wiped a tear from her face.

"That's terrible, have you told Yamcha yet?" Chi Chi asked.

"Don't have the guts to, I know I have always wished for Prince Charming, but I didn't mean that literally," Bulma smiled slightly thinking about her childhood dream. "I always wished for a dark handsome man to sweep me off my feet and carry me to his palace. 

"So what's the matter, you wanted a strong protecting husband and I heard that Saiyans are extremely strong creatures and they are super protective of their mates," Chi Chi explained.

Bulma sniffed into her tissue. "Be my maid of honour?" 

"My pleasure," Chi Chi kissed Bulma on the cheeks.

"See you tomorrow!" Bulma waved goodbye.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So, do you like that chapter?

Anyway... they both agreed to the marriage, what now? Tune next time on Dragon ball Z! 

Love DarkPrincess


End file.
